Someone Save Me
by MayaDutchy
Summary: Damien crossed Mutant X's path causing them more damage than they could ever imagine BS some JL


Mutant X had another mission from the dominion. There was a new mutant at a club they had to collect a disk from them.  
  
"Everything the Dominion needs is here." The mutant was a short, shaky man. Not fitting the surroundings at all. Jesse took the disk.  
  
"I'm sure the Dominion will return their end of the deal." Brennan said handing him a piece of paper which resembled a check, with many zeros.  
  
"I'm sure they will." He looked around suspiciously; then scurried out of the club.  
  
Jesse looked to Brennan, "That went well."  
  
"Yup"  
  
Shalimar and Lexa were waiting by the car. They were keeping watch if anyone was going to sneak through the back to get at the new mutant who did the trade. Brennan and Jesse walked out of the club, and turned to face the car.  
  
"How'd it go?" Shalimar asked with a small bit for fog leaving her mouth from the slight frost of fall.  
  
"Piece o' cake" Brennan gestured wiping his hands.  
  
"Well if you are done, we shou-"Lexa was cut off by a scream from the alley way a block from them.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Jesse's peered at the dark street.  
  
"Something's wrong..." Shalimar's eyes flickered gold.  
  
Suddenly a girl whipped around the corner running at full speed. She came up to a store door and tried to open it. It was locked. Following right behind her, there were six men pursuing her.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She yelled. The group was twelve feet away, slowly walking, closing in on their prey.  
  
Brennan looked at the men, becoming furious. ~* what the hell are they doing going after her*~  
  
"Hey! Get away from her!" Jesse yelled. Something wasn't right about this.  
  
One gang member turned to them under the street lamp. He had jet black hair, and dark green sunken eyes.  
  
"And who do you think you are to stop us?" He grinned with yellow teeth behind his lips.  
  
"Some people you shouldn't mess with jerk." Lexa sneered. She hated playing games like these. She would rather get right to the point.  
  
"Aw, that was going to be my next line." He pulled a fake disappointed face, and returned his smirking stubble face.  
  
"Damien, she's getting away!" One of the group members yelled.  
  
Damien sighed and looked at the teen running away, her back facing him.  
  
"Talleen, you'll never learn, will you?" Damien outstretched his arm and a crimson orb was formed in his palm. He pulled it back and quickly through it at her.  
  
Talleen kept running, turning her head as the orb collided into the back of her torso. Instantly she stopped. She doubled over as the blood red buffer enveloped her form.  
  
Shalimar watched as the girl's lethargic body fell onto its side. Lexa saw how angry Shalimar was and nodded to the team.  
  
"Well, now that I have gotten that taken care of," Damien looked toward Mutant X, "What can I do for you?"  
  
His sense of humor was crude.  
  
"Actually, why can't you pick on someone your own size?" Brennan walked up to him, glancing quickly at the unconscious girl, then back to his foe.  
  
"You hear that boys, we have a hero standing before us." He bowed towards Brennan.  
  
"Why don't you go rob a bank or something, I'm sure your good at that." Jesse played. He also stepped closer to Damien, the two women following suit.  
  
"You don't want to mess with us buddy, someone could get," he glance at Talleen on the side of the alley," hurt."  
  
"Oh I think we do want to mess with you, or you could back the hell off." Shalimar snarled.  
  
"Sorry Princess can't do that." Damien turned his heel and headed the other way. "Jase, pick her up, will ya'?"  
  
"Sure thing boss." The goon headed toward the girl.  
  
Lexa had enough; she knew what it felt like to be chased by monsters. She shot her experienced lasers to him, and took him out.  
  
"We're not done with you yet." Jesse and Brennan went to one side, Shalimar and Lexa on the other side.  
  
There was a full fletched fight between them. On Damien's team there was a telekinetic, an ice elemental, a teleporter, a deer feral, and a super speed.  
  
Mutant X took them down one by one. Jesse went after the ice elemental, Brennan went for the telekinetic, Shalimar took the deer feral, and Lexa took the super speed.  
  
Damien checked the teleporter for a pulse, but Lexa had killed him. Glaring at the scene behind him, he ran to get Talleen.  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar pointed at Damien.  
  
Brennan had knocked out the telekinetic with his bolt of electricity. Seeing Damien heading for Talleen, he through with all his might a teslacoil at him. He couldn't risk him or the rest of the team getting hit by whatever he threw at Talleen.  
  
With a sickening thump, Damien fell with his face down onto the pavement. Their opponents fled.  
  
Brennan ran to Talleen.  
  
"Kid... Kid... Can you hear me?" There was no reaction back to Brennan  
  
Jesse bent down and checked for a pulse. "She's alive, but barely."  
  
* Mutant X drove back to Sanctuary with the injured Talleen.  
  
"Why would they be after her?" Shalimar leaned around the chair to look at their new passenger.  
  
The car was silent, no one understood what Damien's gang wanted her for, and deep inside, somewhere, they didn't want to know.  
  
"She's so young..." Lexa practically whispered, remembering her own youth. Jesse looked at her. His life was full of mistakes, pains, and troubles; Lexa's was the same but with a different sickening twist.  
  
Brennan pulled the car into the garage. Carefully, Jesse carried Talleen out. In cool silence they all walked to the lab, thinking. Not in shame, or blaming one another, but just thinking who she is and what there are going to do.  
  
Jesse set her down on the chair to take scans.  
  
"'Damien' called her name, what was it?" Brennan thought aloud.  
  
"Talleen wasn't it?" Shalimar answered him with a question.  
  
The gold lights flashed over Talleen's body, taking in her vitals and all of her physical information.  
  
Jesse looked over to the screen, "There is got to be something wrong with this." And he tapped the sides of it.  
  
"What Jess?" Lexa looked over his shoulder, Brennan and Shalimar came over as well.  
  
Shalimar's eyes widened," Is that her DNA pattern?"  
  
The lines kept changing and shifting around. Jesse looked at the cell count and they were increasing and decreasing, fluctuating. Suddenly, Talleen's heart stopped.  
  
She flat lined.  
  
"We have to shock her" Jesse said, pulling over the defibrillator.  
  
"There isn't enough time" Brennan went over to Talleen's side and put his fingertips over her heart. Blue streaks of electricity flowed into her. He stopped. There was no reaction.  
  
He tried again. This time he held it longer. Talleen's back muscled contracted and jerked her torso forward.  
  
Her eyes shot open and she took a deep breath. Her blue eyes dilated.  
  
Brennan was standing over her; Jesse was next to the computer screen with Lexa and Shalimar.  
  
Talleen jumped from the chair to the other side of the room.  
  
"Where am I?" There was fear in her voice.  
  
"Hey, it's alright Talleen; we're not going to hurt you." Brennan said turning his head to the rest of his team.  
  
"Then how do you know my name? Stay away from me!" She hands were against the wall. She felt a pain and put her hand over her heart that Brennan had just saved.  
  
"We saved you, from Damien, don't worry." Jesse stood up and began to walk closer to Talleen.  
  
"How can I believe you, no one can beat Damien. He's not like everyone else."  
  
"We aren't the same either." Brennan put electricity through his hands. Talleen ran out the door of the lab.  
  
"Everyone split up, she's scared. We don't know what she might do." Shalimar insisted and the headed all over Sanctuary. 


End file.
